List of easter eggs in Watch Dogs
Easter egg is an intentional hidden message, inside joke or secret reference to media outside of the game's universe. This is a list of all the Easter eggs that can be seen throughout Watch Dogs. Far Cry and Assassin's Creed * A row of computer game discs are visible on a desk during one of the game's scenes, and two of the games are from the Far Cry and Assassin's Creed series. * In Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, while hacking Abstergo computers, you can find a document about Blume Corporation-- the creators of ctOS. * During the criminal convoy "Requiescat In Pace", you are tasked with taking down Olivier Garneau. Garneau was a character in Black Flag who disappears after going to Chicago. Rayman Raving Rabbids * Remote controlled Rayman Raving Rabbids robots can be found throughout the game, including newsstands and homes.Source: www.cheats.us ** At a newsstand in the northeastern part of the Parker Square district, near the location of the "Made Man" Convoy side-mission. ** During the "Big Brother" mission you can find a Rabbid in Aiden's nephews room at his sister's house. ** There is one during the first mission in the Pawnee district in Act 3, behind the bar in Jed's. Aisha Tyler * During the Campaign Mission "A Wrench in the Works", Aisha Tyler can be seen talking to another NPC. Aisha is a well-known voice actress that has worked on many films, TV shows, and games, including Halo: Reach and Gears of War 3. She also appears in a hotel room or lounge talking on the phone. There is a City Hotspot in the City Hall building in the Loop district, and near it an unmarked 'intrude' console you can hack. Do so to watch Aisha on the phone talking about farts and being followed. Chuck Norris * There is an NPC named "Chuck Norris" in the game, complete with a portrait that resembles the famous martial artist. His occupation is listed as "Busker". Slender Man Images of the Slender Man can be seen throughout the city. Rapping fish A singing wall-mounted trout can be found in the 'Texture Patch' clothes shop, in Parker Square district. Walk up to the fish and enjoy the song that follows. Hacked electronic signs Electronic signs found throughout the city can be hacked to display a random message, usually a meme or reference to popular culture. List of possible messages: *CHARLIE! CHARLIEEEE! *WOW SUCH HACK SO CRIMINAL WOW *SEND MORE PARAMEDICS *LIKE A BOSS *NOPE! *BE EXCELLENT TO EACH OTHER *LONG CAT IS LONG *I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER? *HOWS MY SIGN LANGUAGE *OH GOD NOT THE BEES!!! *ERMAHGERD I GERT HACKED *LOOK AT ALL THESE FUCKS I GIVE *WHAT PRIVACY? *NOT SURE IF SERIOUS... *BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER *THIS IS YOUR BRAIN ON CTOS *DAT ASS *U MAD BRO? *HONK IF YOU LUV THE VIGILANTE *FIRST! *YO DAWG I HERD YOU LIKE SIGNS *I HAS A BUCKET *DONT TAZE ME BRO!!! MAMA DONT LIKE TATTLETALES *AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR DAT *I AM SPARTACUS *DO A BARREL ROLL *SPIDER TANK! RUN!!! *GONADS AND STRIFE WEEEEEE! *TROLOLOLO LOLOLOLO *HERP DERP HERP DERP *FOREVER ALONE *SPEAK THREE NAMES... *ITS OVER 9000!!! *SON I AM DISAPPOINT *EARLY BIRD GETS THE TRAFFIC *I AM THE ONE WHO HACKS *ZOMBIES AHEAD *NOBODY PUTS JORDI IN A CORNER! *ALLEY PROPERTY BITCH *THIS SIGN IS RACIST *OH LONG JOHNSON OH DON PIANO *DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY! *DO YOU EVEN LIFT? *ITS A TRAP! *ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY HACK A SIGN *MAGNETS. HOW DO THEY WORK? *KEEP CALM AND CARRY A CELL PHONE *REDRUM *WOLFMAN HAS NARDS *DO THE SLOPPY SWISH. *WAKE UP. CTOS HAS YOU. *NONE PIZZA WITH LEFT BEEF *ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY EYE *I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE *COOL STORY, BRO *WHAT IS THIS I DONT EVEN... *MEANWHILE IN CHICAGO... *TACTICAL BATON TO THE KNEE *GOTTA BELIEVE IT TO SEE IT *ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US. *DO THE TRUFFLE SHUFFLE *NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP... *DOWN WITH SPARKLE VAMPIRES Category:Lists